bloodlust
by Hal-E-Wood
Summary: The monster had her pinned. Brigitte finds something more than just terror in the arms of her persuer. set mid Ginger snaps back no ghost capture. one-shot


The monster had her pinned.

Ghost, her last resort, last hope, had run when the blood dripping jaws of the wolf had turned her way in hunger. Eyes growing wide with fear the pale haired girl had fled the dilapidated house, jumped in the car and driven erratically away. Leaving Brigitte to play hide and seek with the monster that had been plaguing her life for the last few weeks.

Running down one of thee dark halls, Brigitte hid in a room she had never entered before. It was painted white but had dark smudges on the walls, as if someone had gotten bored and drawn on it, not liking the outcome the culprit tried to rub it out, only being successful on a few minor pictures.

Looking around with dawning horror, the room was full of werewolf images. Wolves hunting in packs, howling at the moon, eating people…fucking people... these pictures moving like animals across the walls gave her the creeps, bringing back unwanted memories she stumbled back out of the room and came face to face with the beast. This positioning gave her only one option. The stairs.

Running upstairs had been the worst thing she could have done. Muscles bunching, breath coming in gasps, she made it to the top step and had been dragged back by strong jaws clamping around her ankle. Slipping she hit her head and was momentarily disorientated, giving the beast enough time to drag her into the room with the wolf drawings and pin her to a filthy mattress that she would have been sleeping in on if she had known it was there.

Brigitte closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come, hoping it would be over soon. _At least I'll see Ginger again…that's if there is an after life. _She had never really believed in one, but now death literally laying on top of her, she would have like to have been a believer, for the sake of Ginger if nothing else.

After a while she realised that the pain wasn't coming. The wolf on her back was exploring her length. Stopping to sniff here, lick there, it was making its way down her body, until it landed at her feel. The feel of her shoes and socks being ripped off came next and then her pants and she knew what it was doing now.

It wanted to mate with her.

She thought that after attacking it, it wouldn't or rather; _he_ wouldn't want her any more. Too bad she was wrong. She started to struggle, not wanting to be in such a vulnerable position she lifted her knees under herself and tried to

Push up with her arms.

After hearing a growl by her ear and a hairy forearm pull past her legs and wrap around her waist, she knew this was a big mistake. Feeling her shirt being ripped away from her body along with her bra and undies, Brigitte knew she was in the biggest trouble she had ever been in before. Though she couldn't understand the small feminine part of her that found this attractive, it was over shadowed quickly by the large part of her that was turning into a monster and wanted to submit. Not that there was much left of her to refuse the monster now that her body was so determined to accept him.

Waiting for him to make the first move she found her senses being awakened by something entirely unfamiliar. The fur on his arm was turning into smooth skin and behind her the shape was shifting, but before she could truly take notice, he thrust.

A sharp scream came out her mouth at the foreign feel of his body inside hers. Screaming half in pain half in surprise, Brigitte tried to get the beast to let her go, giving a growl that was sounding more human by minute, he held her tighter and thrust again.

This time she moaned in pleasure, and moved back against him. It was still uncomfortable, but the lust and wanting of a she-wolf in heat over came her and she could not help but reply her lust to the male that was possessing her.

The rest of the night became a blur of colour and feeling; she never saw what the male looked like only that he could create pleasure within her that no one else ever could. By the time she fell into a deep sleep, she was warm, comfortable and had a large shape spooned behind her. Closing her eyes the last thing she saw was a dark, smudged shape of a werewolf howling at the moon.

* * *

Brigitte awoke to the sunlights pathetic attempt at forcing its light in through the grime covered window on the far end of the room. In the daylight, little though it might be, Brigitte discovered something about herself. Even though she realised she had just been raped last night it had probably been the best experience she would ever have in her small, dismal life.

Yes, she did not go into that willingly and yes, she was no longer a virgin, but _it_, had given her something else. A reprieve. She no longer felt the claustrophobic breath of her transformation on the back of her neck. Oh she knew it was coming for her but at least, for now, it had decided to wait. For how long, she had no clue, but thinking to her self she knew, the rape had been the next best thing aside from a cure and if she had to, to stop the transformation, she would do it again.

Brigitte had just found a new low, and she had thought she had sunk enough.

Rolling over, and basking in the small after tremors of delight her body had taken in last night, she finally gazed on the _thing _that had both raped her and given her new perspective on life.

_It _was more of a he and from what she felt last night it was true, he had a human form. But how is that possible? Though, Brigitte thought to herself, I never saw Ginger past the change maybe it was reversible or at least only part time.

As she lay there studying his form she realised something, from his golden coloured long hair to his lightly tanned well trim body, he was attractive. She was pretty sure his eyes would be some form of a blue or green, men like that always have exotic coloured eyes.

She sat there for a good ten minutes just watching him breathe enjoying the curious sensation that was the absence of loneliness. When he woke up she would question him, she though as she lay back down to catch a few more minutes of sleep. It had been a long time since she had felt this relaxed this safe. Well of course it was that way, she laughed at her self, she was lying in bed with her pursuer.

Just as Brigitte was falling back into sleep she felt him stir and sit up. She heard him shift for a few seconds before feeling his weight leaved the bed and his footsteps padded out the door, most likely heading for the bathroom.

Any other time, Brigitte would be looking for an escape now but she came to the decision, if he had answers, then she was sure going to get them.

Instead of going back to sleep as she would have liked, Brigitte decided that it was probably better if her pursuer found her awake on something rather than a bed considering what happened. Just because she didn't mind what had happened didn't mean she didn't want answers.

Brigitte got up and padded softly into the kitchen where she quickly found all the edible food in the cupboard and set about making breakfast for herself and the almost unknown man who was currently taking a shower in ghost's bathroom.

She had enough good eggs to have scrambled eggs for both of them and the bread wasn't mouldy so she made toast. By the time the wolf got out of the bathroom, Brigitte had half way finished her eggs and toast. She head him walk into the bedroom and it was a few seconds before she heard a loud exclamation and thumping foot steps out into living room slash kitchen.

He was naked and breathing heavy. _Oh joy_.

* * *

Brigitte smiled with a mouth full of eggs and toast before swallowing and inviting him to join her. The look on his face was priceless; obviously he was expecting a fight from her. He wasn't going to get it, Brigitte wanted answers and she wanted them now.

He slowly moved towards the table and sat down in the chair across from her, all the while looking at her guardedly as if waiting for her to run screaming from the room. Brigitte smiled and pushed the second plate of food towards him, after a few moments long of staring at her like she was an alien he tucked into his food like a drowning man swimming for land.

As Brigitte took her last bite of eggs she composed what she was going to say, about her life, about his life and the all the questions about what they actually were.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the wolf set down his knife and fork and asked her to listen to him, to hear him out.

And she did.

She found his name was Jack and that he was a tracker, a wyr-wolf, she was one too. She heard his story of how he came from a pack, with an Alpha that kept everyone in line. How what had turned her was a stray and that it was his job to hunt down strays, illegal wyr-wolves that couldn't control their blood lust or the moon call. He had been doing just that when he had found her. He explained the concept of mates and that female wolves were few and far between, he couldn't just let her waste away under the uncontrolled untutored bloodlust, so he had marked her. To keep her sane he reasoned, but the unsaid reason of loneliness and need was almost tangible between them. He told her he wanted to take her back to his pack, to teach her the ways of the wyr-wolf and to keep her safe.

It was only at the end of his story telling session that they both realised that he was naked or that their feet were tangled together under the table. In the end Brigitte wasn't sure who it was that made the first move but Jack made sure they ended it back on the bed it all started with.

As Brigitte lay within the arms of the man who had made her life a living hell for those months but made it heaven within a few hours, she wept for the fist time since Gingers death. Not in sadness but in relief, Brigitte new her faults, new she wasn't perfect. She knew that she was never cut out to make it on her own. Brigitte cried because for the first time in almost a year she was free. From running, from worry, from stupid insane detention centres, just free.

Brigitte knew that Ginger was watching over her, finding a guy to take care of her was just something that sick bitch would do from what ever after life accepted crazed maniacs. Brigitte smiled through her tears, and found that life sucked but at least she could hit back now.

For once she looked forward, instead of backwards.


End file.
